Piece of Her Wings
by Sadame X
Summary: Two angels in Paradise fall in a forbidden love, got caught, and paid for the ultimate price by being banished from Gaea. Will she leave on a journey to recover what was once lost? Will she remember her forgotten past and gather the pieces of her wings?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>There was complete chaos when the whole of heaven and earth shuddered with that titanic lurch that shook the very foundations of Paradise. What were majestic trees and crystalline lakes a few moments ago were now turning into a graveyard of ashes and dust as the overwhelming power of the Elder was unleashed. She had nowhere safe to go; everything around her was dissolving in front of her eyes. The mythical place that people have always dreamt of was being destroyed by the terrifying wrath of the Elder, the Ancient Angel whom had guarded its gates since the dawn of time.<p>

She didn't remember where she was when it had started. The thundering noise that tore Paradise asunder still echoed in her head. Her wings trembled with every feather. She pressed her hands tightly against her ears, trying very hard to erase the echoes she could still hear so clearly.

The sound of Paradise being destroyed.

Yet still, she heard another sound. It was a voice—of her name being called with a note of urgency. Even though she was almost paralyzed with fear, the voice was enough to make her come out from her shielded hiding place. She tried to stand up, but her knees failed her, buckling underneath her weight. Slowly, she fumbled her way through the turmoil to find him. Now she looked more so like the hated snake in the Garden of Eden as she crawled on the shaking earth, rather than a flying angel that she was supposed to be.

But she wanted to find him. She wanted to be with him. And as she wounded herself crawling through the ruins of this once lush and otherworldly oasis, she realized that there is only one thing that she wants now, the one thing that she needed. And it surprised her, for it wasn't the answer she was seeking for. It wasn't life or salvation; neither a second chance nor a place in paradise anymore. It was _him _that she wanted. She realized that it was his voice that gave her the strength; it was his voice that kept her going on until now. She knew that she had to be with him, so she would survive this somehow. She knew that if she'd be beside him, everything would turn out fine.

If she was with him, then everything will be alright.

Even if heaven and earth falls apart, it will be alright.

Even if Paradise turns into dust, it will be alright.

As long as they're together when the world comes to an end, then it will be alright!

She groped her way out of the befallen trees, haphazardly traversing the widening fissures while the sounds of wreckage still howled from above her. Chunks from the towering mountains rained mercilessly, destroying everything in their path. The fields reeked with the stench of death as the animals that once roamed free lay lifeless on the ground. And all she could see everywhere was red—ugly red. The fiery sun burned the angry sky; the flames and blood licked and engulfed the earth whole. The crimson sky and the crimson earth became one, and she could no longer discern where one ends and where another begins. But even though everything around had seemed so hopeless, she was determined to find her angel, and be with him one last time.

At last, she found him. Her glorious and valiant angel stood defiantly at the very edge of Paradise. Even in this current chaos, she couldn't help but to be in awe at his perfection. Dishevelled and blood-soaked as he was, she could still see the strength in his eyes, the rhythm of his muscles. He was an artfully created breathtaking masterpiece.

Tears of relief clouded her eyes, rolling unhindered down her ash-smudged cheeks. Her sight was failing her; she stretched out her hands imploringly, longingly, and started slowly towards him. It was only then she became fully aware of all the stinging wounds and aching bruises all over her body. She realized that she was very, very tired, and she crumpled to the ground. She had exhausted every single ounce of energy within her in her desperate search to be with the man she loved, to be with her beloved angel.

The bloodied angel turned and met her with a steady gaze. And then to her, he spoke. A simple and sad instruction: "Do not come near me."

There was a certain kind of hopelessness in his voice, a certain kind of regret that seemed to almost reach out and caress her face, envelop her being. With those few words, the cloud in her sight slowly dissipated, revealing the reality of the wreckage and carnage in which she was in, and the more carnal, basal reality that she had kept on pushing away. She was scared. She felt her fear encroaching upon her once again, becoming so palpable she could almost cut it with a sword. As she stood speechless and staring at her angel's rebellious face, she could now clearly see the pain that was hidden in his eyes.

Hopelessness. Regret. Pain.

Somehow, she knew that the battle he was fighting would not, _could not_, be won.

And somehow, she also understood that her angel also knew.

Then they were not alone anymore. The Ancient Angel, immortal and unassailable, strode out with blazing eyes and raging strength, clutching a majestic sword in his hands. Paradise shuddered as his mighty footsteps rumbled the earth. He was walking closer and closer towards the last standing angel. Looking on, terror filled her eyes. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, getting stronger with each step the Elder made. In the end, there was only one thing she could command her beaten body to do, and only one coherent sound came unbidden from her lips. "No!" she howled, but it was already too late.

She tried to stand and to run to him, to save him from his fate. She would rather die than live in eternity without him. But she could not. However strong her mind was, her body was not, and it was slowly crushing her will to fight, to fight for herself and for her angel.

He also knew that he was helpless. Nothing could have stopped the Elder in his wake. Knowing that his struggle was futile, he crisply told her another instruction. In a ringing, almost desperate voice he said, "Fly! Fly away from here! Fly as far as you can away from here!"

But she did not hear anything; her ears were flooded with the sound of her blood pounding through her veins. Her own inadequacy angered her, and all she could hear were her own frailties—the fluttering of her heart, the hissing of her breaths. She did not see him desperately trying to run towards her, to save her; she was too blinded by the flash of the Elder's sword slicing through her angel's bloodstained wings. She did not hear her own voice crying out, for his howls of pain and anguish drowned her own. His voice echoed throughout the ruins of Paradise, echoed above the clouds, calling out her name with an unspeakable loss.

And then the Ancient Angel threw her beloved out of Paradise, just as a master would cast scraps for the beggars.

She let go of the tears. They fell down like a storm from the heavens—angry, bitter, savage. And it was so easy, to cry her heart out, but even her wails of despair seemed too shallow for the overwhelming grief that tore at her heart.

And then the Elder turned towards her. He walked purposefully, clutching his broadsword, dripping crimson blood from the angel she had just lost. Numbly, she stayed unmoving. Would it have mattered if the Elder ended her life now? He had already ended it when he killed her beloved angel. Like a prey awaiting a snake to strike, she stayed frozen. She lifted her tear-stained face and accepted—welcomed, even—the wrath of the Ancient. When the sword plummeted down, she did not feel anything. With the second strike, she felt nothing still. It was as if her body and soul had become suddenly numb from the cold it felt as its only source of warmth was cast out from Paradise. With unseeing eyes, she looked around her, mesmerized by the swirling feathers in a blurry of madness, like a billowing snowstorm on a winter's night.

It was the last, clear memory she could remember that day. Her mind became hazy, slowly dimming as the Paradise around her spun faster and faster. Disconnected images of spilt blood and torn wings flooded her enfeebled mind. Snatches of indiscernible voices of anguish and reproach reverberated in her head. A curse of which she could not remember was cast upon her, and then, the memory of her life, the memories she had with her angel, and the memories they created in Paradise slowly faded and vanished from her, like a thief fleeting into night; like a child slowly trickling sand between its fingers.

And then, she seemed to fall. She felt as light as the feathers from her torn wings swirling around her as she effortlessly let out her arms to take her final flight. A number of lifetimes seemed to pass as she plunged towards her inevitable death. The Paradise that had become her new home had also been taken away from her, banished like her beloved, and she opened her eyes to see it again just for one last time.

She saw it for a brief, final moment before everything was erased from her memory. And as it slowly trickled away along with the other memories, she realized that what she was seeing wasn't the Paradise that she had so longed to behold before: indeed, the Paradise she was seeing now was nothing more than an ugly piece of land with no life, and no love.

Speeding down towards the ground below, her mind finally snapped shut as her very existence faded from her, and she could only remember the cold, comforting darkness. And as her frail and badly bruised body fell broken on the grassy earth below, a gentle smile formed on her lips.

She was nearly free.

* * *

><p><em>If I am with you, then everything will be alright.<em>

_Even if heaven and earth falls apart, it will be alright._

_Even if Paradise turns into dust, it will be alright._

_As long as we're together when the world comes to an end, it will be alright!_


	2. Call My Name

_Chapter One:  
>Call My Name<em>

* * *

><p>Millerna and Marlene stared intently at the aged clock which hung on their dining room wall. Their eyes followed the slow movement of the hands along their numbered path. Nobody in the entire village made a sound, it seemed, that the only thing that could be heard was the soft ticking of the clock. The entire place where they lived was like a ghostly ruin where not a soul dwelled; not even the trees made the faintest sound, even the ocean and the sky seemed to be holding their breaths. The eerie silence that hung upon them was so thick, it was almost tangible.<p>

But all that changed at the stroke of midnight. The dark stillness of the starless sky was quite suddenly filled with a frenzy of wild sparks from the villagers' fireworks. The silence had been broken by a myriad of sounds—countless cheers, noises, and voices containing greetings, hopes, wishes, and prayers filled the cool night air. A moment ago, the whole village stood still and silent as it awaited the signal for the new day, but now it was different. Now, there was a joyous celebration to behold.

Millerna happily turned to embrace her sandy-haired sister. "Happy new year, Marlene!" she greeted her warmly.

"Happy new year, Millerna," she answered, returning her sister's embrace. They stayed like that for quite a while, clinging to each other. Marlene let out a small sigh, and then her green eyes grew reflective for a moment. "It's been another year..." she thought.

It had been nearly four years since the day she found herself waking up in a strange room, lying on a bed that wasn't hers, and staring at a gentle face she didn't know. That was her furthest memory. She couldn't remember anything from before she had woken up. She didn't even remember how she got so badly wounded that most of her bones were broken.

But the owner of that strange face was a kind and gentle man. He nursed her slowly back to health, changing the leaves that helped heal her wounds, checking the wood splints that straightened her broken arms and legs. He even cooked her meals so she could regain her strength. He even went so far as to mend his clothes so they could fit her limp little body. He kept talking to her, keeping her company, gently goading her foggy memory by asking her questions like what her name was and where she came from. But she couldn't reply. Try as hard as she might, there wasn't a single name, event, or memory she could summon.

Marlene thought fondly of the man who saved her life, and smiled in spite of herself. During those long, interminable months when she suffered badly from the pain of her injuries, when the intense agony made her howl and writhe on his bed, he would stay with her all night, sitting beside her, giving her as much comfort as he could. He was such a kind, gentle, _dear_ person, and the truth of it was, she grew quite fond of him during her recovery.

And then, when she was strong enough to sit up, he introduced her to Millerna, a neighbor of his. He told her that now that she was strong enough to lift herself up to a sitting position, he sought it proper to look for a new home, with a female companion, for her. Because even though he enjoyed her company—and she enjoyed his—and though he wouldn't mind it at all if she stayed there, he just didn't see it as proper that they stayed together under one roof.

And that was how Millerna entered her life. Tall, blue-eyed and vivacious, she was such a warm, nurturing person, and she accepted and treated her like she was family. She was the one who kept having conversations with her when she was too shy and awkward to talk to her. The perky lady with wavy blond hair was the one who kept breaking the ice until her protective shell shattered.

"Tell me, dear," Marlene could remember Millerna ask her one day. "What's your name?"

She sadly looked at her feet and said, "I don't know. I don't really remember anything."

Millerna embraced her fondly. "Then we'll just have to make-do," she cheeringly said to her, running her fingers through Marlene's straight, sandy hair. It has since then been a favorite pastime of Millerna, aside from teasing her about her boyish short hair. "Let's see," her face creased in thought. "What would be a perfect name for you?"

Millerna then grew silent for a while, smiling a bit sadly. She suddenly embraced the startled girl and murmured, "We'll call you Marlene, the girl who rose from the grave." Her sad blue eyes met baffled green ones. "Marlene was... the name of my sister who died long ago."

Marlene. That was the name in which she had been christened into her new life with Millerna. As her old life had been buried in the grave of her memories, her new one had been heralded by giving her a new name. Everyone accepted Marlene into their small village, and they were all very kind. The villagers made her feel welcome in her new home. The elders taught her how to work in the fields and in the sea, while the younger people helped her get accustomed with everyone, with Millerna and her savior by her side, helping her each step of the way.

She couldn't be thankful enough for her blond savior. To Marlene, he was the ultimate definition of a man. He was everything she ever needed and wanted. He was everything she had ever hoped for. He was her ideal—even before she realized that she _had_ an ideal. Charming, courteous and exquisitely polite, he was like a diamond in the rough; a common man so uncommon and so urbane he almost gleamed.

"Joyous new year, ladies," said a musical voice from their doorstep. "May I come in?"

The visitor had long, flowing blond hair and soft, sparkling blue eyes. He had beautiful, glowing, fair skin—a bafflement of the other fishermen—and perfect white teeth. He spoke in a very cultured manner; his gestures were polished and gentlemanly. He was tall, with a body that was neither too muscular nor too slim. He could as well serve as a model for a statue. And he was absolutely, indescribably _gorgeous_.

It was Marlene's handsome savior, the one who made her heart flutter.

"Allen," Marlene sighed, and she blushed. She quickly turned around so he wouldn't see. His presence had always made her clumsy, so she prudently avoided unexpected and sudden conversations with him, lest she make a fool of herself, or die with embarrassment. After all, Marlene couldn't let Allen know that he occupied her thoughts from every waking moment. Her mind might still have been foggy, but she _was_still a lady! But if anything else, she thought that he was even more handsome than he was when she saw him that morning.

Marlene was like that sometimes.

"Oh, do come in, you big goofball, you're no stranger to ask permission from us first, you know." Millerna chided. "Oh, and happy new year to you, too," she quickly added.

Allen laughed as he came inside. It was an honest, musical laugh, and it made Marlene's heart skip a beat. She silently noted that he really had perfect white teeth. "I brought some fruit," he said.

Marlene teased him a bit. "Fruits, Allen?"

"Well... I cooked some stew for supper, but I don't think you ladies would like it."

"Why not?" Millerna asked.

"Because _I_ don't like it myself." He answered with a charming pout.

It was Millerna and Marlene's turn to laugh. "Come on, Allen, join us for dinner. Marlene made the stew, and I'm sure the three of us _will_ like it."

It was a pleasant evening to start the entering year. They had a bountiful harvest last season, and so they had quite a spread on the table. There was Marlene's stew, steaming in the cold air and smelling every bit as delicious as all the chunks of beef and vegetables floating in the rich sauce looked. There were freshly baked biscuits dripping with butter (Millerna made them, having insisted that she is still the better baker between the two of them), steamed vegetables and corn, creamy potatoes, a leafy herbed salad, and a large roast duck that Millerna had also prepared the whole day. The three ate slowly, savoring the food and the chatter and the pleasant company. Allen complimented Marlene on her cooking, and she liked that. He also spooned three bowls of the heavy stew that she cooked, and she also liked that.

"Oh..." Allen said, groaning. "I think I ate too much."

"You'll work it off when the planting starts," Marlene said as she helped Millerna clear the dishes.

"I should live far away from you two," he groaned, standing up with some difficulty. "Or I'll get fat."

"That's not true, Allen." Millerna disagreed, tying up her long, wavy blond hair so as not to get in the way of washing the dishes. "Marlene eats all the time, but she never gets fat."

"_Millerna_!" Marlene gasped, her green eyes huge with indignation. Her cheeks were blossoming with color. "I most certainly do _not_!" Allen laughed gaily, which made Marlene's blush spread to her ears.

"Oh? You should see yourself eat, then. It's nothing but gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, then a breath of air," she turned around and held up four soapy fingers. "That's _four_ gulps to one breath! Astonishing!"

Marlene's face could have put ripe tomatoes to shame by then. "That's not true!" she was embarrassed that Allen had to hear Millerna tease her.

"And no chewing, too! What an amazing ability!" Allen joined in, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"_Allen_!" Marlene pouted at him. Millerna and Allen laughed even harder.

"Come on, you two. Let's sit outside and watch the fireworks. I'll get the fruits Allen brought. I've chilled them, and we could have them for dessert." Millerna said, wiping her hands clean on her apron.

"I knew I should've lived far away from you two," Allen muttered, looking ruefully at his belly.

They sat outside under the blazing night sky, enjoying the colorful display and the cool sea breeze. They ate the chilled fruit, not really talking, but just admiring the wonderful explosion of colors painting the midnight sky. Marlene secretly stole glances at Allen's beautiful face, relishing the play of shadows and lights the bursting fireworks spilled onto his face.

Millerna gazed at the night sky, her bright blue eyes soft. "I _do_ hope it'll be a bountiful year ahead," she murmured.

Allen smiled as he looked at the last remaining fireworks light up the sky. The noises were also gradually fading, as the villagers came to stop their own fanciful celebrations and went back to the real world. People the world over marked the first day of the New Year as some kind of definite point in time, like a goal or a fork on the road where you could leave everything behind and start from scratch. For village people like them, it wasn't like that. The New Year's celebration was the recognition of the continuity of their known lives. It was the gratitude that they had another year to go on doing the things they had been doing since time immemorial.

Remembering was something Allen and Millerna knew all too well, but such was not the case for the newest addition to their little family. "It's another year for you, too, Marlene." Allen told her gently. "Can you remember anything now?"

Marlene was truly touched that he cared. She thought about the year that had passed. She had a lot of memories that year. She closed her large green eyes and replayed her favourites in her head. They were memories that she knew she would keep forever.

Unlike the memories of her past that evaded her still.

She opened her eyes and sighed. "No, Allen," she answered. "I still don't remember anything."

Allen smiled at her. "That's good." He said, patting her hand softly. "That means that you're staying with us a little bit longer."

Marlene blushed, and was glad that the darkness concealed it. The night had been cold and quiet once again, and she shivered a little bit, though the hand he had patted felt warm. Nearly everything about Allen made her very nervous, and it was quite obvious that she had feelings for him. She looked a bit sad, though. It had been four years now that she stayed together with Millerna and Allen. They lived a quiet, simple life, surrounded by hardworking, helpful people, and she was honestly very happy and contented living here with them. She considered herself to be the most fortunate of women; she had escaped death, was given a new life, a brand new start. She had always been so thankful to be so blessed; she couldn't ask for anything more.

But there had always been something deep inside her that kept telling her that there _was_ something more. There was something—or some_one—_ that kept intruding upon her thoughts and dreams, chewing on her insides, making her feel that her new, happy life was somewhat empty, that it lacked something really important. She couldn't really explain it; it was something so trivial yet haunting that even though it only existed at the back of her mind, it was a very powerful force nonetheless.

Marlene had contemplated it for years now. There were times when she felt that she knew what it was that she was looking for, but just as smoke slowly dissipates into the air, the idea quickly vanished and slipped past her grasping fingers. There were also times when Millerna would catch her staring blankly at the ocean, or gazing faraway into the horizon. Her sister had been quite troubled by it, and had tried on several occasions to talk to her about it, fearing that she might wake up one day to find Marlene gone away. Millerna had grown quite fiercely protective of her, and clutched at her like she was some fickle dream that would shatter given the chance.

Marlene remembered one such occasion when Millerna had embraced her so ferociously, she could feel the fear pulsing in her sister's veins. She had reassured her that she was real, that she was not a dream that would fade at daybreak. This was her new home, and her new life, and she was happy and contented here.

But in spite of herself, Marlene secretly doubted that she was indeed happy and content. She had felt it. It was as real and yielding as the ground under her feet. She finally came to a brief understanding of the thing that kept nagging inside of her. It was a yearning for something. It was an unbearable longing, an overpowering urge of wanderlust that seemed to be calling her name to come and search for it. She had always felt as if there was something—someone—out there that she needed to find, that she _wanted_ to find. She couldn't help it anymore; she believed that somewhere, far beyond the great blue ocean, behind the towering peaks of the majestic mountains, over the endless blue skies, there was something wondrous that awaited her, there was someone calling her to come and find them, calling to her soul, to the very core of her being, calling out her name over and over again.

_But...__ I don't even know my name..._

"Allen, Marlene! Look!" Millerna suddenly said.

The two of them looked at the white smear at the sky Millerna was pointing to. "A shooting star!" she exclaimed.

"I know what I want," Millerna said, a dreamy, faraway look in her eyes. "I wish for a safe, prosperous year ahead."

Allen closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. "I wish that Millerna and Marlene won't make me fat."

Millerna gently slapped his arm. "Be serious!" She then turned and smiled at her sister. "What do you want to wish for, Marlene?" she asked.

Marlene looked up at the sky and glanced away from the both of them, hiding the emotions swelling up in her eyes. "Marlene..." Millerna softly asked. "What's wrong, dear?"

She grew still for a moment. "I'm scared, Millerna." Marlene whispered. "I'm so happy living here with you, it makes me so afraid..."

Allen and Millerna watched her apprehensively.

"Afraid that one day, I'll wake up from this dream, finding myself lost once again... reminding me how fragile happiness really is..."

Millerna, her caring sister, gently gathered her hands in hers and smiled reassuringly to her. "Then you should wish for it. Wish for the happiness that you know you want."

_But is that what I really want?_

She closed her eyes and felt the beat of her heart. She listened to its rhythm, its voice.

_You already know that you're already lost. You have never even been found. You're just afraid to lose them, just as you lost everything else about you._

"I don't know what I really want," she lied. "But I do know what to wish for..."

Allen and Millerna looked somewhat sadly at her, obviously knowing what she probably meant to say.

She turned and smiled broadly at them. "I wish that Millerna will eat more than I do, then _she'll_ get fat."

Allen laughed and Millerna let out a breath she was unconsciously holding. "You're crazy." She blurted, although she felt relieved. "It's late. We'd better get to bed if we want to wake up before twilight."

As Allen waved them goodbye and Millerna came inside the house to close the windows, Marlene looked once more at the now-obscured sky. The shooting star wasn't there anymore, but the voice she heard in her heart was still there. _I_do wish _to find my memories,_ she thought. _I want to know who I really am. I want to know myself... I want to find my secrets, the ones hidden from me by my past. I want to know what is out there that keeps calling out my name..._

_...__ b__ut I'm scared of losing my future with Millerna...__ w__ith Allen._

Millerna called to her to come inside and get some rest. Marlene took one last long look at the vast, endless sky, turned, sighed, and walked towards home. Soon, the small, flickering lights from the gas lamps faded and died, and the whole village was still once again, like a ghostly ruin where not a soul dwelled.

Somewhere from beyond the great blue ocean, a salty sea breeze blew in and rustled the leaves of the palm trees, swirling around the dust and the dried grass. Marlene's wish, a silent and encompassing prayer to the high heavens, rode the sea breeze and rose slowly and soared upwards, meeting with a warm unknown wind bringing in a message, a summons of a distant and unearthly voice, beckoning, calling out her name.

_Hitomi..._

If only she had listened.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm scared, Millerna. I'm so happy living here with you, it makes me so afraid...<em>_ a__fraid that one day, I'll wake up from this dream, finding myself lost once again...__ r__eminding me how fragile happiness really is…"_


	3. Not So Far Away

_Chapter Two:  
>Not So Far Away<em>

* * *

><p>Something was calling her.<p>

She could sense it. It wasn't like a calling, but rather a command. It wasn't so much a voice, either—it was a sensation. She couldn't only hear it, she could also _feel_ it. Every fiber, every muscle of her entire body was trembling—aching to reach some incomprehensible destination. Like a weary bird traveling across a thousand oceans trying to find its nest. Like a lost soul forever searching for her eternal resting place.

She was exactly like that. _Restless._

Marlene woke up with a start, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat trickling down her forehead. She had that dream again. A senseless dream about nothing, but felt like it was _something_, something of great importance. All she could see and remember was black, but her emotions—her senses—were so alive, so real, that she could almost reach out and touch and taste them.

She sat up on her bed with the same heavy feeling she had had when the dreams first started. Even though she had enough sleep, she was very tired. She stretched out her arms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes which gave little help—she felt as sore and as heavy as the rocks on the harbor, pounded tirelessly by the lashing ocean waves. Marlene had a little difficulty moving herself along, but after a while she came out of her room and joined Millerna in their little dining room.

Millerna was softly humming to herself as Marlene plopped herself lazily on a chair before the table and sighed heavily. "What's wrong, dear?" Millerna asked, placing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her. "I've noticed that you've been always tired these days." She seated herself on a chair across Marlene. "Bad night?"

"No, I'm fine," Marlene answered, pressing her palms over her eyes. "It's just that I've been having these strange dreams. I always wake up feeling heavier than the night before." She sighed wearily.

"Oh?" Millerna asked, her blue eyes filled with concern. "What kind of dreams?"

"That's just the thing, Millerna, they didn't make any sense," Marlene replied. "I feel as if he's not showing me something, but making me _feel_ something. I haven't had a peaceful night in weeks."

"'He'?" Millerna echoed.

"What?"

"You said 'he' that time. Who is this 'he' person? Do you know him?"

Marlene stared at Millerna for a moment before burrowing her fingers through her short, sandy-brown hair, scratching her head in thought. "Did I say 'he'? I couldn't imagine why. There wasn't anything coherent or familiar with the dream for me to make a connection." She suddenly broke off and laughed. "I'm sorry, Millerna, I'm making you worry. It's probably nothing." She looked at her and smiled encouragingly.

Millerna's body seemed to relax a bit, though her eyes and lips were still tight around the corners."How curious," Millerna murmured.

They ate breakfast like they always did, although this morning their first meal was not laden with a chorus of girlish chatter. Still concerned for her sister, Millerna insisted that Marlene stay home for the day and get more rest. But Marlene shrugged it off and told her sister that she just had menial tasks that morning, and that she was just going to pick some snails to feed Old Man Hathor's geese. Millerna still insisted, but Marlene quipped that her work wasn't strenuous at all anyway. Resigned to the fact that she could never win against her sister's stubbornness, Millerna sighed a deep sigh, shook her head, and extracted a promise from Marlene that she be back before dusk.

Millerna went off to the fields, wearing her work trousers, rubber boots and tattered woven hat to help the other women with the planting. Marlene waved to her as she left. She changed into her own set of work clothes—a short-sleeved cotton shirt, a pair of heavy sleeveless overalls, and rubber boots. She also took her bucket, grabbed herself a newer woven hat to shade her face from the sun, and went to the seashore to collect the snails.

She walked along the coastline, taking her time. Out of all her tasks in the village, feeding their neighbor's geese was the easiest. Old Man Hathor was a nosy old man, but he meant well for everyone. He was the first one to give her a job, although Marlene suspected that what he really wanted was someone to talk to. It wasn't something Marlene found tedious; in fact, she looked forward to her weekly chat with the dear old man. She smiled to herself as she thought of him. She could almost see his leathery, heavily-tanned and wrinkled face smiling impishly at her as she jogged with her bucketful of snails toward his hut.

A few hours later, Marlene grudgingly admitted to herself that she was having little luck with her catch as the tide was now high and had washed the slugs and snails away. After about an hour or so of picking, she glanced at her bucket and saw that she had barely covered the bottom, so she decided to go to the rocky part of the beach, thinking that there would still be snails clinging to them.

The rocks were slippery with moss and seaweed, so she had to be very careful and slowly edged her way along. She was right, though. Clinging in all those little nooks and crannies were plenty of snails and sea slugs to feed the geese. It was easy picking from that point on.

The sun was high above the horizon, proudly shining down upon the fertile earth and abundant sea, showering all the creatures that inhabited both worlds with its warmth. Marlene's bucket was nearly full, but there were plenty more snails farther down the rocky slope. Once again she moved slowly because the walkway was slippery, and the water beneath her was very deep. The rocky inlet that she was on was connected to a natural outcropping of rock formations that formed a sort of bridge that the fishermen and the villagers used as their wharf, proving just how deep the water around it really was.

Marlene stopped for a while to rest, taking off her hat to wipe her sweaty forehead and neck. The afternoon sun blazed intensely, and soon she was fanning her hat to cool her face. There was no question that summer was fast approaching, and the sun scorched her skin, feeling like being pricked with a thousand needles. "I think I'll go for a little swim to cool off, once my chores are over," she muttered to herself.

She let out a puff of air as she fanned her hat more vigorously, and absentmindedly stared at the water lapping up at the sides of the bridge. Suddenly, a kind of misty longing came over her. It was a _really_ hot day, and she hadn't realized just how inviting the cool, refreshing water was. Wouldn't it feel absolutely _wonderful_ to just let go and swim in the ocean? She bet she could even swim all the way across the other island. Why hadn't she thought of doing that before? Surely no one would miss her if she'd be gone for a day, or two. And surely Old Man Hathor wouldn't be angry if she didn't show up to feed his geese today.

She smiled to herself at having arrived at that brilliant, rational idea. Marlene slowly shifted her legs and sat at the edge of the rocky wharf, letting her toes touch the cool foamy sea spray lapping up the sides.

The water felt so amazing against the skin on her feet. Wouldn't it feel even more incredible against the skin on her whole body? She gazed as if mesmerized at the sparkling clear blue water underneath her. And before she knew it, she couldn't control herself anymore. Her mind became clouded as she heard the ocean's song. _I can hear it... _she thought. _I can hear it calling me..._

And then her hands slowly stretched before her. Unconsciously, she bent down dangerously low to try to touch the water, heeding its coaxing voice, not realizing she was going to plunge down to the rocky sea below. Somewhere deep inside her, her awareness was screaming out its warning. But she didn't hear it for she was too distracted by the aching melody of the sea that seemed to be lulling her awareness to sleep.

"Marlene!" greeted a familiar voice from somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

Quite suddenly, Marlene's mind suddenly snapped alive again, and realizing just how perilously close she really was to drowning herself, she quickly sat upright and grabbed hold of the boulders. She was shaking with fear, her eyes were wide with fright and her heart was thudding violently.

She had almost _killed_ herself!

"Marlene!" shouted the familiar voice again. Marlene turned her head seaward and shadowed her eyes with one hand. She saw the dark shape of a tall, lean man with long golden hair waving at her. It was a shape she could recognize anywhere. "Good afternoon!"

Allen rowed in to shore and got off to the bridge. "Finished?" he smiled at Marlene.

"Y-yeah," she shyly replied, her heart hammering loudly, though for an entirely different reason. She was still quite shaken with what had just happened, but now she was more nervous than frightened because Allen was there. He saved her life _again_. "Any luck?" she asked, more to divert his attention than anything.

"Some," Allen replied, tying his boat so it wouldn't drift away, as the mound of silvery fish he had caught jumped and wriggled and splashed about at the damp bottom. "Maybe I'll go back later. Your sister and the womenfolk have the planting covered, so they don't really need my help out in the fields." He turned, smiled and took Marlene's bucket. "But first, I'm going to eat. I'm starving."

Marlene was about to explode, and blushed furiously. There she was, walking along the deserted beach beside the handsomest man on the entire planet. She couldn't help but to look at Allen's well-built physique. She was _so_ _close_ to him, she could actually see every drop of sweat that clung to his body, glittering in the afternoon sun, illuminating his perfection. He was wearing a loose-fitting cropped shirt and pants, but it didn't deceive Marlene of how his body really looked like. His sweat and the salty seawater had drenched his clothes, which now clung to him, conforming to every curve and every muscle, fitting him like a glove. And with his damp hair tossed wildly by the wind like that, Marlene couldn't help but to imagine the rumpled sheets of a bed in the morning, after a night of sleep—or something else. And she knew that beds and rumpled sheets weren't the sort of thing she should be thinking in such a compromised position. She could feel the blush rising from her neck to color her cheeks and ears, and soon she felt a surging heat inside of her, making her forget everything but the desire to kiss this deliciously sexy and fatally sensual creature that was walking beside her.

Marlene took the bucket from him, a slight shiver coursing through her body as her hand brushed against his. "I'll take that. I still have to feed the animals." She was thankful that the brim of her straw hat was wide, enough to cover her flaming face. "Why don't you have lunch with us, Allen? I'm sure Millerna's already done with the cooking now," she offered, the heat inside her almost burning her blood, ready to consume her in flames.

"No way," Allen said, shaking his head. "I made a solemn vow to never get myself seduced by your cooking again."

Seduce was a dangerous word she shouldn't be toying with. It must have been the intense heat, or her still-foggy mind, or Allen's intoxicating summer scent, or his sexily drenched body, or all of those combined that made the fire finally burst inside her and made her say, "I wouldn't mind seducing you, though."

Marlene blushed furiously and quickly clamped one hand over her mouth. _Oh, God!_ She thought. _What was I thinking? _She mentally berated herself. _What do I mean, 'what was I thinking'? I _know _exactly what I was thinking about! _She ground her teeth and shut her eyes tight. _It's my tongue I should be questioning. What am I _saying_? Why am I saying things without even thinking? Stupid!_ She cursed herself silently, praying for the good graces and mercy of the God above that she be swallowed by the earth before she died of embarrassment.

Allen blinked with apparent surprise, a certain look which Marlene had never seen filling his eyes. Then he chuckled softly, bringing her back to her senses, somewhat.

Marlene bowed, muttered a few incomprehensible excuses, and practically flew towards the farm, away from Allen's sight.

She prudently kept the day's quite steamy events from her sister.

Marlene stayed home for the rest of the day, having dismissed her earlier plan to take a dip in the ocean. Millerna mentioned that she saw Allen going back fishing that afternoon, and Marlene was _definitely _sure that she needed to avoid him just now.

She also did a very fine job of avoiding him for the rest of the day.

Marlene was busy chopping some potatoes for the stew she was preparing for a late supper while Millerna was sprinkling sifted flour over her freshly-baked biscuits. Really, the smells from their kitchen almost made Marlene swoon, but she tried to steer clear of any swooning for the meantime, the events from early that morning still fresh.

Strangely, though, Marlene's fascination—and near-disastrous conversation—with Allen made her momentarily forget about the almost fatal lapse she had back in the ocean wharf. Now that she had had enough time to cool down and clear her senses, she wondered what exactly happened. She was clearly rational one moment, then the next minute she was about to plunge herself unknowingly towards the jutting rocks on that wharf. She had no clear recollection of that moment, except that she had felt that strong feeling of beckoning once more.

Like the one she had in her dreams.

Marlene's face creased in thought. What was going on with her? There were other times when she had felt that same compulsion and lapses, but never to the point of her ending up hurting herself. Was she going insane? She kept hearing voices—no, _feeling_ voices within her—and she had this strange urge to wander that no matter how hard she tried to shake it off, would kept coming back stronger, more insistent, like an itch just begging to be scratched again and again. Why was she feeling restless, feeling as if she needed to search for something?

"Knock, knock," Allen said at the door. He was wearing fresh clothes, a scratchy gray shirt and loose brown cotton trousers.

Marlene was distracted from her deep thoughts and pretended to be thoroughly busy chopping onions so she could hide her now-returning embarrassment.

"Allen! Come in!" Millerna exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

If he said yes, Marlene was positively sure she would have a heart attack and _die._ Or if that didn't happen, the knife she was holding would somehow find its way to her gut.

"What's cooking?" Allen asked as he stepped inside. "Smells heavenly."

"Marlene's cooking stew and I made biscuits," Millerna replied, tucking a loose strand of wavy hair behind her ear as she placed the warm biscuits on the table.

Allen smiled at Millerna, but his eyes were on someone else. Marlene could feel his gaze fixed at her back. "No way." Allen said slowly, putting a little bit of emphasis in his words. "I made a solemn vow never to get myself... _tricked_ by your cooking again."

Oh, Allen was merciless. Marlene closed her eyes in humiliation and wished she could stick her head inside the bubbling pot of stew before her. She felt as if Allen was deliberately teasing her! Still, she liked the idea, though.

Millerna had absolutely no idea about the secret banter going on. "Your vows are as dependable as the spring weather, Allen," she replied, her lips quirking up into an amused smile.

Allen grinned at her. "I grilled some fish and I brought you ladies some."

"Well, why don't you just join us, then? Marlene's almost finished and heaven knows we cook way too much for two people," she stubbornly insisted, taking off her apron and smoothing the front of her plain pink dress.

Allen shook his head. "You know I'd love to, but I really can't, Millerna." He paused. "But perhaps I could talk with Marlene for a while outside?"

It was a miracle that the knife missed her thumb and had sliced the basil leaves instead. Marlene could feel her heart crowding her throat.

Millerna mouthed a silent "Oh!" and giddily scooted beside her sister. "Go," she squeaked. "I'll take care of this." She took the knife and the chopping board from Marlene and pushed her aside with a bump of her bottom to hers. Then she gave her a blue-eyed wink and added loudly, "And make sure Allen doesn't escape dinner. Use all your charms to entrap him!"

Entrap. Of _all_ the words to use. No power in the world could hide the embarrassment from showing on her face.

Allen looked at the pair and chuckled softly before going out. Marlene couldn't help blushing and pouting as she timidly followed him.

It was a beautiful night outside. The moon hovered low and large over the distant purple-stained mountains, giving the whole landscape a misty, ghostly look. The cool sea breeze whistled softly as it tossed Allen's long golden hair, and the crickets filled the air with their aching song. The midnight blue sky was heavily adorned with beautiful stars, like diamond dust scattered to form a glittering gateway to heaven. It was the most perfect of nights to be with the man she secretly loved all those years. Even though she was still embarrassed about the day's earlier events, the gentle and comforting darkness that crept upon them made her feel calm and the warm glow surged in her veins once more. She couldn't help it, she knew she couldn't. The aura that Allen had around him was such a powerful force to be reckoned with, and it left her defenseless, easy to surrender. And even though the thought of actually seducing him right then and there made her feel horrendously silly, she came pretty close to actually doing it.

But silence after silence came between them, and Marlene's calm began to be steadily replaced with increasing nervousness. Though the night was quite cool, she noticed that her palms and face were getting sweaty, and she couldn't quite feel her toes. Her stomach heaved and churned, and she resisted the impulse to clutch and twist the fabric of her brown peasant dress. She knew she didn't act well when she was nervous, and the thought made her more nervous still. Soon she couldn't contain her edginess any longer. "Allen, I'm sorry about this morning, I wasn't thinking rationally when I said that—" she blurted out in one breath.

"Marlene—" Allen tried to cut in.

"...in fact, I wasn't rational the whole morning and I almost fell off the wharf but then you called—"

"Y-you almost fell off the wharf?" he asked incredulously, eyes going wide.

"...and it was because of the heat that made me think stupid and improper things, and so maybe what I'm trying to say is," she finally stopped for a gulp of breath, bowed and said, "I'm sorry."

Allen blinked in silence then broke off in a soft laughter. Marlene felt so embarrassed, she could feel steam wafting off from the pores on her skin. "That's not what I want to talk to you about," Allen said.

Marlene's head shot up. "It's not?" she squeaked with some disbelief.

Allen smiled benevolently at her. "No."

Marlene heaved a vast sigh of relief. She could feel the hot flow draining from her cheeks. Since Allen had announced that that was not their topic of discussion, she felt more at ease now. _Maybe Allen doesn't really mind what happened this morning,_ she thought. _Maybe it doesn't bother him so much as it did to me._

Allen made a rueful face. "What you said this morning probably had a lot to do with it, though." He softly muttered before turning his body and advancing towards her.

Marlene didn't expect Allen's last statement. He said it so fast that she was totally unprepared when he steadily approached her. In her mind, she panicked; she felt like a cornered rabbit undecided whether to flee for her life or to cower in fear. Her head was awash with conflicting emotions that she could not decide of what to do. In the end, she just stood there, dumbfounded and looking like a fool, waiting for what would happen next.

The darkness around them was thick and it enveloped the two, embracing them, as if they really _were_ all alone in that secluded little spot. Slowly, Marlene's mind started to dim as all her thoughts, senses and concentration became solely devoted to the man closing in on her. She didn't care what might happen next—even though her heart was beating loudly and the numbness of her feet was rapidly rising to the rest of her body. She became painfully aware of everything around and about Allen—how his glorious yellow mane danced in the wind, how his gentle blue eyes glinted in the moonlight, how his soft lips parted slightly, how his breath sounded rushing in and out of his body, and how the grace in his moves betrayed the firmness of his lithe form. She was excited—and yet, quite nervous—at the same time.

Now Allen stood within breathing space, and there was an oddly unfamiliar look in his eyes. It was a look she thought she recognized. Marlene couldn't read them; she was too blinded by the mist forming about her own eyes and by the fog that had started to cloud her mind. There was a cacophony of emotions inside her, pulling her at the seams, almost, and not even the cool night air could stop the heat that was flowing in her veins at that moment.

Allen slowly touched Marlene's cheek, and a tingling jolt of electricity went up and down her spine. She shivered, and Allen gently cupped her cheeks and tilted her head upwards. Oh, the feeling of his rough but strangely gentle hands. He was staring directly at her, boring his gaze into her jade eyes, almost communicating to her with unsaid words. Marlene could feel Allen's warm breath touching her face—it seemed to intensify her heat within. She was sure she was about to faint. Her knees started to tremble, threatening to give way and buckle under her weight. She knew she was totally _helpless_ in his arms. How could she resist his charms? She knew that she was so vulnerable at that moment that Allen would succeed without even trying. And so, why would she even try? She just closed her eyes in sweet surrender, her slightly-parted lips moist and tingling as they anticipated Allen's sweet kiss.

But it never came. "Marlene," Allen said softly, and peculiarly, a bit sadly. "I'm sorry... but I'm in love with... with Millerna."

Marlene's eyes suddenly opened as Allen's confession echoed inside her head. She felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on her head. "Wha—what did you just say?" she mumbled.

Allen didn't answer, but just stared at her with an almost naked sorrow, and Marlene finally understood. That alien look in his eyes... It wasn't the look of love she was hoping she would find. Her realization hit her like a staggering blow to the face. She bowed down to disconnect her eyes from Allen's blue depths. Somehow, she couldn't bear to look at them anymore. She felt that she would burst into tears if she gazed into those melancholy eyes of his. She untangled herself from Allen's arms—a bit more awkwardly than what she had wanted, and tensed her body. She steeled herself. Allen would _not_ have complete victory. She forced herself not to cry. "I see," she said flatly. "I'm sorry."

Allen glanced away with a pained look. The look in her eyes when he said those words... The gaze she gave him... He would never forget her pure, green eyes that moment—swimming with shock, disbelief, pain and humiliation. "Please don't say that," he began. "It just adds to my guilt."

_So now I make you feel guilty__,_ she thought bitterly. Dimly she became aware of her surroundings again and how dreadfully plain and insufferable the night really was. She stayed bowed like that, not trusting herself to face him as the tears started to gather up in her eyes. "That's why I'm sorry," she said emotionlessly. "For loving you." _There_. She said it. After years of silently admiring Allen, secretly pining for his affections, this was the only time that she had managed to say it. A huge knot in her chest was suddenly released, like a dam teetering on the edge of collapse, and that little outburst made the tears swell even more. It took her an almost inhuman self-control to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Allen started again. "You see, I've loved your sister even before—" he hesitated. "Even before you came here."

She felt a sharp pang deep inside her. Another blow to the face. Marlene clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she felt the tears burning her eyes. She stayed silent like that for quite a while, taking deep breaths, calming herself, holding back the tears. And then, when she had succeeded in suppressing them, she steeled herself and lifted her head to face Allen again. Her expression was dull, flat, cold and emotionless—even uncaring—and it clearly pained Allen deeply to see her like that, for he had to look away once more.

"I'm sorry." Marlene repeated. "I should have _consulted_ with Millerna first."

"Marlene..." Allen said.

"I should have asked her if you were _eligible_ for my idiotic affections first," she grated on.

"Marlene, please..." he pleaded.

"It was stupid of me, to secretly admire someone I'm not worthy of," she said, her voice trembling as the tears welled up again. "I-I shouldn't have loved y-you. Please f-forgive me." She said, her bravado breaking, her voice finally cracking up.

"Marlene," Allen softly said, his voice also trembling and his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It's not your fault... please don't blame yourself..." he slowly took a step closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "I've always loved your sister," he murmured. "But you make it so hard, Marlene... you make it so hard..."

"Damn you, Allen!" Marlene burst out as the tears she tried so hard to suppress finally spilled like rain. "I make it _hard_ for you?" she hissed through gritted teeth. "_I_ make it _hard_ for _you_, Allen?" She was angry through and through, the tears flowing out of control. "All I did was love you, Allen, all I did was _love_ you!" Her face twisted in a look of sheer hatred that made him wince. "All I e-ever did was love y-you," she cried, her defences having crumbled apart. She didn't care if she'd be defeated completely, now. She felt that she had lost everything, and she could cry her pathetic little heart out as much as she wanted. "You have been so g-good to me. Y-You saved my life twice, and for that I-I've s-secretly longed for you for all this t-time." She sobbed uncontrollably. "But then I make things hard for you?"

And then his arms were around her. Allen held her, stroking her hair and murmuring what comfort he could give. Marlene was _so_ helpless. She had wanted to cry for so long but she tried to hold it back, thinking that she had to win by not letting Allen see her bleed openly. But all of that melted away as she stood there, hurt and hopelessly lost in Allen's arms, and so she wept.

After a while, Marlene gently brushed his arms away and stepped away from him. "No," she whispered. "Please don't make matters worse. I love you, but you love Millerna. Just leave it at that. Let's just hope that what I'm feeling is just a phase, and that it'll eventually pass."

Allen hesitated. "I just hope that you won't change the way you feel about Miller—"

Marlene cut him. "I won't hate her," she whispered, her head bowed once more. "Or you, for that matter. Both of you have been nothing short of wonderful to me. I have no right to hate you." She gathered enough courage to look him in the eyes. _If only they weren't so blue... so very blue._ Her eyes might have been puffy and red, but the sincerity and the harshness that was shown in them were real.

"I love you, Allen. I've loved you ever since that day I woke up and saw your blue eyes staring back at me," she paused. "I have no memories." She started. "I don't even have an identity. And even though I was content living here with all of you, I was trying hard not to admit that I was in fact very lonely..." she wiped a stray tear away. "You were my life, Allen," she whispered. "It was your tenderness that helped me survive until now. You never knew how much even a smile from you would take away my loneliness." She smiled sadly at him. "But I guess it's too much to ask for your love now, is it?" she asked a bit cynically. The tears started to fall once more, and they continued to fall. She didn't even try to hide it this time. Her tears were like a raging storm from her wounded, angry heart.

"I _do_ love you, Marlene." Allen said awkwardly, holding her numb hand. "I love you like a... like a sister."

Marlene snorted bitterly. She realized just then how she hated the word. She wanted to attack Allen. She wanted to punch him square in the face. There was so much turmoil inside of her, a dangerous concoction of conflicting emotions that was ready to burst out all at once. With as much force as she could muster, she controlled herself and turned her back to him and started towards the door, her anger melting into indescribable pain and suffering as she finally decided to walk out of his life forever.

"Marlene," Allen called out tentatively to her, and she momentarily stopped. "I'm still here if you need me," he offered. "Just two houses down. Not so far away."

"Yes," Marlene answered, her voice growing thick. "I know."

She had trouble remembering what happened next. She could never remember what she answered when Millerna asked her what was what she thought she and Allen were arguing about, or how Millerna reacted when she locked herself in her room without dinner, or what Millerna and Allen talked about afterwards. She was too busy blaming herself to notice. _He doesn't like you, Marlene! He likes Millerna! Well, what did you _expect_? You didn't actually _think _that he'd fall for a complete _stranger _now, did you? What were you _thinking?

She cried, and cried, and cried. Her pillow was wet with her tears, but they didn't seem to end. The tears flowed endlessly like a river, as if her wounded heart gushed out a sadness that could not be healed. Marlene wanted to howl and scream. The grief and loss she felt tore at her heart, and simple crying seemed too unfit to help contain her sadness.

The next thing she knew, she had packed herself a few clothes and some traveling money in an old canvas bag and had silently sneaked out her bedroom window. One thing was for certain now: she had to get away from this place as far as she could. She knew that she was fooling herself when she said that her feelings for Allen were just a phase. She knew they weren't. She couldn't bear staying there anymore, surrounded by two people she thought she knew but realized she never really met. Marlene felt so terribly alone. She was sure that the sorrow and despair that she felt would be enough to kill her, and so she decided to run away.

She slipped past the houses and quietly headed down the thick forest that surrounded the village. She had no idea where she would go, for she had nowhere else to go. Maybe that had been the beauty of her decision. After all, what could someone who had nothing more left in life lose in such a gamble? She just wanted to get away from the place where she would remember everything that she didn't and couldn't have. She had a life there, an identity, even a family, but they were just an intricately-woven spider's web that would easily break the moment it was touched by reality. And she had been content in living with her delusions. Before, Allen had been her bind, her powerful chain which kept her from succumbing to the distant calling from beyond. But the chains had been broken, nothing was holding her back. Indeed, Marlene felt that everything else was pushing her to leave. Now she could go and search for her true self, for what lay before her beyond the stark purple mountains. And so Marlene left. She left her home, her life, and her heart behind as well.

As she entered the forest that would lead her out of the village, she looked back and saw Allen's hut in the distance, his lantern still glowing. Her beautiful Allen, her love and her life, stood alone in the doorway, looking disconsolately at the ocean. So near, and yet so far. Two houses down.

Just two houses down, and not so far away from Marlene's grasp.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've always loved your sister," he murmured. "But you make it so hard, Marlene... you make it so hard..."<em>


End file.
